1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a transistor and a method for manufacturing a transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
The oxide transistor devices have excellent device characteristic and uniformity and are suitable for the manufacturing process of large area and low temperature so that a lot of manufactures focus on the development of the oxide transistor devices. Although the oxide transistor possesses excellent device characteristics, it is easy affected by the external environment and the manufacturing process due to the material system. Typically, in the process of forming the source and the drain of the oxide transistor device with the inverted stagger structure or the coplanar structure, the channel is damaged in the electrode etching step. Hence, the stability of the device is poor. Generally, the method for solving the above problem is to form a channel protection layer over the surface of the active layer before the metal layer for forming the source and the drain is deposited. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,159, the channel protection layer protects the active layer from being damaged by the etching process. Another method is to remove the damaged surface of the active layer by using weak acid after the etching process has done for forming the source and the drain.